


연 (緣)

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cyclical Korean Ver, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: 운명의 장난일까. 루키아는 천년혈전의 마지막 전투에서 전사하지만, 이치고는 살아남는다. 백년 후, 이번엔 그녀가 귀신을 보는 인간 소녀로 환생을 하고, 그는 실수로 인간에게 사신의 힘을 양도해 버린 대역 죄인이 된다.익숙한 듯, 아닌 듯, 이미 한번 겪어본 이야기-백년이 지나든, 천년이 지나든, 불변하는 것들에 대한 이야기.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	연 (緣)

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요! 제가 드디어 필받아서 제 대표 장편 영팬픽 번역을 시작했습니다.... 역시 저는 읽을 게 많아야 연성이 되네요 그런 의미에서 열심히 글연성 올려주시는 블탐라 모든 글러들에게 감사를 표합니다. 이 연성은 님들께 바치는 거예요. 
> 
> 대표 장편 영팬픽이라고 해도 연재 속도가 극악이어서 영어로도 딱 5편 올라온 팬픽이에요.... 그래도 완결 의향은 있습니다 10년이 됐든 20년이 됐든. 2016년에 처음 연재한 거라 글도 미숙하고 여러모로 부끄러운 연성이지만 많이 애정하는 스토리이니 뇌 비우시고 가볍게 읽어 주시면 되겠습니다. 설붕과 망상과 날조가 난무합니다. 
> 
> 그리고.... 감상은 연성러의 원동력이랍니다. 읽으시고 짧은 감상문 남겨주시면 다음편을 더 빨리 들고 와 보이도록 하겠습니다 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 그럼 부디 즐겁게 읽어주시길 바라며 안녕!

비밀을 하나 얘기해줄까? 

너네가 티비에서 보는 천생연분이니, 소울메이트니 하는 거, 그거 다 거짓말이야. 

네 소울메이트를 보면, 첫눈에 딱 반할 것 같지? 둘이 한 마음 한 몸 급으로 죽이 잘 맞아서, 평생 한번도 안 싸울 것 같지? 세상 모든 장벽들 - 나이, 성별, 국적, 신분 - 이 너희 눈빛 한 번에 허물어져 버릴 것 같지? 

다 쌩 구라야. 무슨 사기죄라도 적용 안 되나 몰라. 

난 진짜, 우리는 그럴 줄 알았어. 다른 연인들은 몰라도, 나는 그럴 줄 알았다고. 네가 내 앞에서, 나를 지키느라 죽어서, 그래서 너랑 함께 하겠다고 떠나버린 인간 세계에 네가 다시 환생하면, 첫눈에 알아볼 줄 알았어. 그래서 다시 사랑할 줄 알았어. 다른 사람이면 몰라도, 너와 나니까, 우리는 그럴 줄 알았어. 

그런데, 세상이 그렇게 만만한 게 아니더라. 

  
  


*

  
  


_ 정령정 8번대 대수실, 2103년  _

  
  


“찾았어.” 

이치고가 100년만에 들은 소식 중 제일 반가운 한 마디였다. 다른 사람이었다면 거두절미하고 던진 이 말에 고개를 갸웃했을 테지만, 이치고는 별다른 설명 없이도 무슨 뜻인지 이해할 수 있었다. 렌지가, 애써 꾹꾹 누르고는 있지만 저렇게 미세하게 떨리는 목소리와 들뜬 표정으로 그에게 와서 건넬 만한 소식은 하나밖에 없었으니까. 

“보여줘.” 마냥 기쁘다고만 한다면 솔직히 거짓말이다. 100년동안 그녀를 찾으면서 셀 수 없을 만큼의 좌절과 실패를 맛보았다. 그렇지만, 양심적으로 이번에는, 이번만큼은 진짜로 그녀였으면 한다. 그래야만 한다. 그래야 수지가 맞는다. 그가 세계를 구해낸 것이 도데체 몇번인데, 윤회와 운명을 관장하는 누군가가 양심이 있다면 이쯤에선 그에 대한 보답을 해야 하지 않겠는가. 

그래,  _ 그 _ 우라하라도 거의 불가능하다고 한 게 바로 이 일이었다. 흩어지려고 하는 루키아의 영혼의 영자들을 겨우 그러모아, 예정된 소멸이 아닌 윤회의 굴레에 집어넣는데 성공하긴 했어도, 다시 루키아를 찾을 생각은 마는 게 정신건강에 좋을 거라고 충고하던 우라하라였다. 루키아를 ‘구한’ 게 아니라, 소멸을 ‘막은’ 것 뿐— 그가 다시 환생할 거란 보장도 없거니와, 환생한 영혼이 온전히 루키아일 거라는 보장은 더더욱 없다고 했다. 그들이 생전 알았던 쿠치키 루키아는 더 이상 없는 사람, 죽은 사람이라고 보아야 했다. 

이치고는 좌절했었다. 그러면 이 모든 게 무슨 소용이란 말인가. 루키아의 영혼이 환생을 하더라도, 모르는 사람의 몸 속에서 모르는 환경에서 자라 루키아가 아닌 생판 남이 된다면— 이건 루키아를 구한 것도 뭣도 아닌 그저 뻘짓일 뿐. 그러면 그가 살아갈 이유가 무엇이 있단 말인가. 

그렇지만,  _ 그렇지만— _ 좌절 중에서도 들려오는 달콤하고 잔인한 유혹.  _ 그렇지만, _ 만의 하나라는 게 있었다. 아니, 만의 하나, 천만의 하나, 억의 조의 하나— 그 어떤 불확실한 확률이라도  _ 불가능 _ 은 아니었다. 설사 평생을 걸려서 찾아야 하더라도, 찾아낸 사람이 더이상 온전한 루키아가 아니더라도, 실낱의 실낱같은 확률이 있었다. 

그거면 됐었다. 희망이라고 할 수도 없을 만큼 작고 작은 확률이었지만, 희망이라기보단 지푸라기라도 잡겠다는 처절한 심정이었지만, 그거면 되는 사람들이 모여 움직이기 시작했었다. 뱌쿠야, 렌지, 그의 친구들. 유하바하와 스턴릿터들을 처리하고, 전쟁으로 엉망이 된 소울 소사이어티를 재건했다. 온전히 사신임을 받아들인 그에겐 대장직이 떨어졌고, 수락했다. 루키아를 다시 찾으려면 아무래도 영혼에 대한 일가견이 있는 소울 소사이어티에 있는 게 수월하겠다 싶어서 내린 판단이었다. 그러고는 백년의 세월이 흘렀다. 

아무 수확이 없었던 건 아니었다. 소울 소사이어티는 확실히 바뀌고 있었고, 루키아가 살아 있었으면 그들이 일궈낸 이 새로운 소울 소사이어티를 분명히 자랑스러워 하리라. 그렇지만—

_ 세상엔 아무리 노력해도 바꿀 수 없는 일도 있기 마련입니다. _ 쿄라쿠 사후 새로운 총대장이 된 이세 총대장이 그에게 한 말이었다. (호정 13대는 더 이상 무력 집단이 아닌 만큼, 새로운 총대장도 무력이 아닌 통솔력과 업무 처리 능력으로 뽑았다.)  _ 쿠치키 루키아씨를 찾는 일도 그러하지요. 저희가 도와드리고 싶지 않아서 안 돕는게 아닙니다. 한 영혼을 이루는 영자, 무한정의 시간과 인력을 들이부으면 못 찾을 것 없지요. 하지만 저희에겐 그 무한정의 시간과 인력이 없습니다. 바닷가의 모래알을 하나 하나 다 헤아리렵니까?  _

풀이 죽은 그의 모습에 이세 총대장도 목소리를 부드럽게 했었다.  _ 미안해요. 나도 돕고 싶죠. 둘이 우리를 위해 일궈낸 업적을 모르는 게 아닙니다. 그렇지만, 윤회의 굴레에 들어간 영혼을 찾는 일은 불가능합니다. 세상의 법칙이에요. 봄은 여름이 되고, 불은 뜨겁고, 눈은 차갑다는 법칙. 우리가 애쓴다고 해서 그런 법칙을 바꿀 수 있는 게 아니잖아요.  _

그런 말을 이세 총대장에게, 우라하라에게, 세월이 흘러서 나이 들어 소울 소사이어티에 오게 된 그의 가족과 친구들에게, 100년동안 듣고 지냈었다. 그리고 지금 드디어, 그 모든 말를 부정하기라도 하듯, 렌지가 나타나 루키아를 찾았다고 하는 것이었다. 

“보여줘.” 천천히 올라오는 흥분을, 희망과 비슷한 어떤 감정을, 누를 길이 없다. 렌지의 눈빛에 똑같이 서린 감정이었다. “젠장할, 렌지, 뭐하는거야, 지금 당장 출발하자고—”

렌지가 고개를 한번 까닥이자, 검은 나비가 둘 앞에 나타났다. 순보로 뒤따라간 나비는 둘을 6번대 대수실로 이끌었다. 

“총대장님께 연락을 넣었다.” 쿠치키 뱌쿠야는 언제나처럼, 잔잔한 호수와 같이 흐트러짐이 없는 모습이었다. 하지만 그를 100년을 넘게 봐온 이치고는 꽉 쥔 그의 손등에 비치는 핏줄이, 깜박 잊고 안 낀 한쪽의 장갑이 무엇을 의미하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 천하의 쿠치키 뱌쿠야가 그들만큼 동요하고 있었다. “현세 방문 허락을 받았다. 허용 범위는 관찰 뿐— 서둘러야 한다. 이번이 마지막이라고 하시더군. 명색이 대장이라는 사신들이 셋이나 사적인 일로 계속 자리를 뜨면 곤란하다면서.” 

목까지 차오르는 불만을 애써 씹어 삼켰다. 그래, 총대장님껜 소울 소사이어티의 안배가 무엇보다 우선이겠지. 어차피 이번에 진짜로 루키아를 찾게 된다면 무의미한 불만이 될 터. 

“그러니, 이번엔 꼭 성공해서 돌아온다.” 

단호한 한마디에 렌지와 이치고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 셋 앞에 천계문이 열리고, 그들은 현세 어딘가에서 기다리고 있을 루키아를 향해 달려나갔다. 

100년이 지난 지금에도 카라쿠라 마을은 그에게 눈에 익었다. 종종 헛된 희망에 들러서 루키아를 찾아 그 거리들을 하염없이 활보했었으니. 그러나 천계문에서 나오자 보이는 광경은 정겨운 카라쿠라 마을의 골목들이 아닌, 해가 쨍쨍 비치는 푸르른 바닷가였다. 

“뭐— 잠깐, 우리 지금 어디로 온 거야?” 

평생 못 본 광경이었다. 그가 나고 자란 땅은 섬이었지만, 이런 하얀 백사장과 저렇게 맑은 바닷물은 처음이었다. 그들의 주변으로 금발의 어린 아이들이 신나게 소리를 지르며 뛰어다녔다. 렌지는 가볍게 코웃음을 쳤다. 

“뭐야, 이제서야 묻는 거냐. 호주 동해안이다.” 

_ “호주 동해안?  _ 루키아가 왜 여기에 있어?!” 아연한 그의 목소리에 표정을 한껏 찡그리고 바닷가를 훑어보던 렌지가 그를 돌아봤다. 

“빨리도 궁금해한다. 당연히 우라하라가 그랬으니까, 지. 영혼이 윤회의 굴레 속에 있을 땐 찾기가 불가능하지만, 윤회의 굴레를 벗어나서 환생하는 순간을 포착 할 수 있는 법을 찾았대. 한 5년 전쯤에 환생한것 같다나 뭐라나. 그러니까 얼른 너도 잘 찾아봐.”

5 년 전. 5 년 전이라고? 그럼, 그러면—

지금 루키아가 5살인거야? 

어수선한 정신을 추스르며, 그도 렌지와 뱌쿠야에 합세해 천천히 바닷가를 둘러보았다. 루키아니까, 일단 머리는 흑발이겠지? 아니, 환생한 루키아가 전생의 루키아랑 똑같이 생겼다는 보장은 있나? 여자애라는 보장은 있고? 영혼만 환생하는 거라면, 몸은 전생과 전혀 다를 수도 있다는 말 아닌가? 그럼 도데체 어떻게 찾으라는 건지. 영화들처럼 눈만 마주치면 아나? 그가 환생한 5살짜리 루키아를 알아볼 수 있을까? 

손에 괜시리 땀이 찼다. 뱌쿠야 몰래 손바닥을 사패장에 닦으러 옷자락을 움켜쥔 순간—

_ 루-시-아. _ 루키아와 너무나도 비슷한 세 음절에 그의 고개가 자동으로 돌아갔다. 흔들리는 눈빛 끝에 맺힌 건, 그 이름을 부른 금발의 부드럽게 웃는 여인, 그리고 그 이름에 응답하는 어린아이. 

흑발 자안의 루키아를 똑 닮은 어린아이였다. 

가빠진 그의 숨소리가 들렸는지, 렌지도 그의 옆에서 덩달아 얼음이 됐다. “저거— 설마? 아냐. 아니지? 이치고. 내가 지금 헛것을 보는거 아니지?” 

울고 싶다. 웃고 싶다. 렌지에게 대답을 해주고 싶지만 목소리가 나올 것 같지가 않았다. 그저, 그저 하늘에 서서, 그저 손에 움켜쥔 사패장을 찢을 정도로 더 세게 움켜쥐면서, 바라만 볼 수 밖에 없었다. 렌지에게 대답을 해 주려 입을 여는 순간 그동안 눌러 담았던 모든 게 터져나올 것 같았다. 바닷물에 발을 담그며 놀고 있는 어린아이는 아무 것도 모른 채 천진하게 웃었다. 루키아를 닮은 모습에 심장이 내려앉았다. 

“영압, 영압을—” 

낮게 내리깔린 뱌쿠야의 목소리에 다급함이 묻어났다. 어지간히도 동요했나 보다. 뭐, 이치고가 뭐라 할 처지는 못 되었지만. 정신을 가다듬고 그가 한 말에 집중했다. 그래, 영압. 영압을 살펴봐야 했다. 영압은 사신의 영혼 내면에서부터 우러나오는 힘 — 일종의 영혼의 파장. 사람을 구분하는 데에는 지문만큼이나 확실한 방법이었다. 이 아이가 진정으로 루키아라면, 영압도 필히 똑같을 터. 

그런데, 이상했다. 아이와 이리 가까이 있다면, 아무리 지금 루키아가 어리고 인간이라고 해도, 영압이 조금이라도 느껴져야 할 텐데. 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 렌지도, 뱌쿠야도 마찬가지 - 셋은 불안한 눈빛을 교환했다. 아이는 분명 루키아와 판박이였다. 특히 렌지는 어린 시절 내내 저 얼굴을 보아온 장본인이었다. 루키아가 아닐 수가 없었다. 

하지만 영압이 없었다. 

미미한게 아니었다. 아예 영압이 하나도 느껴지지 않았다. 이것도 이거대로 흔하지 않은 일이었다. 보통 인간들은 사신을 볼 만큼은 아니더라도, 아주 미미하게나마 영압이 다들 조금씩은 있었다. 아예 하나도 없다는 건—

“루키아가… 아냐…?” 

“헛소리!” 렌지의 표정이 사나워졌다. “너는 몰라— 저게 어떻게 루키아가 아닐 수 있어. 내가 루키아를 못 알아볼 리가 없다고!” 

한때는 렌지의 이 말에 발끈했었으리라. 다른 모든 사람들이 루키아를 기억 못 한 상태에서 기억해낸 그였는데, 그가 루키아를 못 알아보면 데체 누가 알아본단 말인가. 그러나 그 한때는 너무도 어렸던 100년 전— 지금의 그는 더 이상, 그 작디작은 확률에 확신이 없었다. 확실히 루키아가 아니라면, 또다시 희망을 걸었다가 실망하는 걸 반복하며 미치지 않을 자신이 없었다.

“영압이 느껴지지가 않잖아.” 조금 전 가슴 가득 들어차던 환희는 온데간데없고 차가운 콘크리트가 뱃속에 쌓이는 듯한 느낌만 생생했다. 바다 밑바닥까지 그 무게로 가라앉아 조용히 삶을 마감하는 것도 그리 나쁜 끝은 아닐 거라는 생각이 문득 들었다. “그래, 저게 루키아의 환생한 영혼이 들어간 몸일 순 있어. 근데 저게 과연 우리가 아는 루키아일까? 영압이 조금이라도 있었다면 몰라. 아예 루키아라고 알아볼 수 있는 영압이 하나도 없잖아.”

_ 쿠치키씨의 영혼을 ‘구한’ 게 아닙니다. 다만 소멸을 막았을 뿐— 환생한 쿠치키씨가 온전히 당신이 보고 알게 된 쿠치키 씨 일거라 생각하지 마세요. 쿠치키씨는 죽은 겁니다. 돌아오지 않아요.  _

“영압— 영압따위—”

영압 ‘따위’ 가 아니었다. 영혼의 지문인 영압이 아예 없는 아이였다. 루키아처럼 생겨도, 루키아가 아니다. 

“우리가 찾는 건 루키아지, 루키아를 닯은 사람이 아니잖아.” 

나직한 그의 한마디에 렌지도 풍선에 바람이 빠지듯 꼿꼿한 자세가 무너졌다. 뱌쿠야는 더 이상 동생을 닮을 그 얼굴을 볼 수 없다는 양 눈을 감았다. 

“루시아!” 금발의 여인이 아이의 이름을 불렀다. “루시아, 너무 멀리 가지 마렴, 엄마 근처에서 놀아, 착하지…” 

루시아. 아이의 이름마저도 그들을 비웃는 것 같았다. 루키아와 비슷하지만 루키아가 아닌 이름— 이치고의 손 안에서 잘게 주름이 진 사패장 자락이 툭, 하고 떨어져, 다시 힘없이 그의 발목께쯤에서 나부꼈다. 

“돌아간다.” 뱌쿠야의 목소리에 잔잔한 분노가 깔렸다. 언제나 곧고 흐트러짐 없는 뱌쿠야가 아니었으면 광기라고까지 할 수 있을 만큼의 감정이었다. “내가 우라하라와 대면하지. 이게 끝일 리가 없다. 뭔가 실수가 있었겠지. 내가 직접 추궁한다. 돌아가서, 다시 내 동생을 찾는다. 쿠로사키, 아바라이, 따라와라.”

둘 중 뱌쿠야에게 이제 셋은 다 똑같은 대장이니 더 이상 그의 명령을 들어야 할 이유는 없다고 따질 이는 없었다. 그저, 조용히 그를 따라 새로이 열린 천계문 안으로 발을 디딜 뿐이었다. 영압이 없는, 루키아를 닯은 아이는 그들의 인기척을 따라 고개를 돌리지 않았다. 그들의 퇴장을 지켜보는 것은 오직 하늘에 걸린, 측은지심도 없는지 그저 밝기만 한 태양 뿐이었다. 


End file.
